The black perverted cat
by Ida Sofie
Summary: When Natsume runs away from Persona, he becomes a black cat.... what happens when Mikan takes him to her room. what perverted things will Natsume do, and will Mikan notice? ore does she think he s just a perverted cat? CHANGING LAST CHAPTER! D:
1. The black perverted cat!

**AN/ i have been in a writing-block-time, my first story up here was "chocolate kiss" i have also been in a summer-vication-mode so this will be my second story here. i woke up at 0400 and just had to write it down! but in key words, is that the right name? key words ? keywords ? notes? i dont know ;)**

**IM STILL FROM _NORWAY_, AND MY ENGLISH IS NOT THE BEST.**

**this is NOT a one shot... this is going to have a lot of chapters ...i hope... xx**

** please review ! ;)**

_ Shugo chara – the black cat _

** -**

The sixteen years old girl walked to the sakura tree. The class had just finished, and it was Friday.

_ I hope I can spend a lot of time with hotaru! Ill ask her later, but now im going __to__ finish my homework under the sakura tree, so I don't have homeworke this weekend!_

She ran to the tree and sat down. She opned her text book, and began to read about Guken Alice´s history. She felt something soft rubbing her leg.

_ stop it, keep reading, its nothing there, com on ! keep reading,_

but she gave up, and looked over her text book.

* * *

Natsume ran through the forest, Persona was looking for him, and this time he would not let him go easly. Persona got closer and closer,

_shit! if i keep on running like this, he´s going to find me and punish me even more! _

he keept running, but now he was looking for a hiding place, and there it was! right behind some bushes, it was a big hole covered with some leafs, and you could only see it, if you was very close. he jumped behind the bushes,

_i wish Persona wont notice me!_

Persona walked calmly while looking for he´s toy.

" black cat? where are you? i know your in the woods somewhere! com on natsume, stop playing hide and seek!"

Persona looked behind a few trees, some bushes and there he saw it, the hole behind some bushes! he sat down next to the bushes and looked down

_huh? a little kitten? I guess the person i feelt was close, was the little kitten...just a little lost kitten _

Natsume saw personas hands grabbing after him "no don´t come near me, leav me alone!" Natsume struggeld, but he couldent stop the strong hands.

_what the... how can he - with just a hand lift me up from the hole! and why is he calling me a kitten with such a sweet voice?_

Persona heard the little kitten moan in disagreement, but he cuddled the raven black cat, before he putted it down on the ground and saw it run away.

_Persona walked over to the souther forest to look for Natsume but he soon gave up_

_Ill let you go easy this time Natsume, but next time, Ill make sure to give you a punishment._

Natsume ran towards the sakura tree on four paws, and hoped to see Ruka, but there he saw Polkadots sitting next to the three. he decided to climb up the tree and wait and see if Ruka wold show up, so he could talk to him, since he was his best friend had he had the animal phonemes. on hes way, the wind blow up and to he´s delight, he saw Polkadots red panties

_she has matured in a lot of ways _

Natsume smirked like only cats can, and suddenly realized that he´s tail was rubbing against Mikans leg.

_oh crap she have seen me, shes going to shout at me now, and call her beloved Hotaru. but wait... I was running on paws, Persona had called me a kitten and Mikan was not screaming! im a cat... a... CAT!? what the heck, is this one of those weird dreams and when you wake up, Hotaru will black mail you about it? hmm..._

"kyaaaa..." Mikan screamd "oh.. hello little kitten, I thought a perverted guy was looking at my panties, but you´r such a kawai little kitten !" he felt Mikans soft hands cuddle he´s ear.

"are you lost? dont you have a home? maybe you want to live with me for a while...er... its not allowed with animals in our dorm, but ill keep it a secret"

Mikan took the raven black kitten and went to her room, and sat down on her bed.

" its dinner soon, so ill let you have some leftovers from my plate, but i can bye you some catnip next week when we are going to the Central town, oh... but i have to go with my partner natsume, i hope he will come with me, and then, ill... ill...bring you in my pocket. when you meet him, you might think hes a very cold, pervert and mean person"

natsume looked down on he´s paws,_ did se realy think he was that bad? _

Mikan cuddled the black cat in her lap " but he´s acutely very kind, and he thinks about other before himself, but he wont show it, just like Hotaru"

Natsume looked surprised at Mikan, and saw her little blush.

* * *

Natsume had finished the leftovers Mikan gave him, it was nothing like the special star meal, but it was good enough.

" Im going to take a shower, so just feel free to look around my room, but if someone comes, don´t let them see you! when i come back, ill give you a name!" and with that, mikan entered the bathroom.

Natsume lay flat on Mikans bed, and licked he´s paws **(yes it would have been disgusting if he had been a human, but now he´s a cat, and cat´s licks they´r paws!!)**

_Ill just lay here, and when she is back, ill see if i can get out the door and escape, so i can talk with Ruka. **( 2 minuets later)** im bored... ill just walk around a bit.._

Natsume jumped down from the bed, and saw her closet, he jumped up on a box. he tried to jump over to the top of the drawer, but fell down, luckily he ended up in one of the open drawers.

He did not just cheer room, the bed and the food - **(ok, ok i know he´s a cat, but he´s also a perverted one!) **but right now, he was sitting in mikans underwear draw! this had to be heaven, but he didn´t notice the hole in the bottom, so once again, he fell down, but this time on the floor.

The black perverted cat walked to the other side of the bed, and there he saw a big wood door, the door to a 3 stars bathroom.

**AN/ what perverted thoughts do you think ran through Natsumes head? **

**i think next chapter will be up soon, but pleas help me with ideas ! **

**read and review ! :)**


	2. Tea, at a punching Bear s house

**AN/ thank you for the reviews**

**I noticed I wrote: shugo chara - the black perverted cat im SO sorry, its suposed to be : Guaken Alice - The black perverted cat**

-KURO NEKO

-

-The black perverted cat walked to the other side of the bed, and there he saw a big wood door, the door to a 3 stars bathroom.

-

**The black perverted cat - chapter 2**

Mikan came out of the shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and opened the door to check on the black cat, and there he came, running towards her.

_Heck! I didnt make it, why cant she use longer time showering!? I thought all girls had to use hours, to make their hair smell so good...tsk tsk tsk, Ill just have to wait, Im sure she will shower soon again... _

He smirked and ran towards her.

he stopped in front of her, and rubbed her smooth leg with his head, and made a "prrrrrrr" noice

Mikan picked up Natsume, and carried him to her bed " im just going to change, then Ill be right back!" she smiled and walked away

_pff... is she shy for letting a cat se her change? jeeez, what a kid... I didnt manage to see her shower, I didnt see anything when i tried to look under her towel, and now i cant see her change!! pff, i guess she have her reasons to not let a perverted cat like me see her change but... _

Natsume jumped down from the bed and ran to the bathroom, and saw Mikan stand in front of the mirror, drying her hair. He smirked when he saw who slack the towel was around her. The black cat, stopped right behind the chocolate haired girl and... jumped! he jumped one time, two times, three times, but he never managed to get he´s teeth in the towel, so he could drag it off. the forth time, he managed to get his teeth in the towl.

Mikan turned her head around to see the cat hanging down from the towel with hes teeth in it.

_ im dead_

"you really are a perverted cat, hm?" She lifted the black cat up, once again and carried him to the bed.

"you remind me of someone... he has the same color on his hair as your fur, your eyes is the same, and your both perverted and..." she cutted her self of.

" I cant believe it! WHY is my polkadot panties on the floor! your really a cat version of Natsume!"

_im dead, im dead now_

Mikan took a closer look at the cat

_heck heck heck_

" now I know your name! its Nat, for Natsume, I cant call you Natsume, because that would be awkward, but Nat will do"

_who stupid can she possible get!!_

-

-

-

"waaaah, wake up Nat, and im still angry at you for being such a perv last night, if you try to sleep UNDER my PJ again, im never going to get married!" Mikan told the uncearing cat

_why the heck did she wake me up for so early? and its her fault for being such a baka, for letting me stay her...no... for keeping me here, kidnapping me and...and.. all because she´s a baka! ( baka idiot)_

-

Mikan quickly changed and got back, but she had something red in her hand.

" Nat, see what i got to you! " Mikan sad ecstatic and waived with to red ribbons

_no, hell no, im never going to wear a girls ribbon in my life, heck no, no no no no!_

"yes,yes you look very good, nat, with a ribbon around your neck!" Mikan smiled a giggled.

_ im so stupid, why didn't i try to burn her before? ill just burn the ribbons, so i dont have to look this pathetic, specially if i see Ruka... burn, please let it burn..  
heck! why cant i burn the ribbon!?_

Mikan laughed when she saw the cat dance...yes dance, ore, thats what she thought. Natsume jumped around and tried with all his strength to get the ribbon off he´s neck. But, he never succeed, so the girl lifted the cat up cheerfully and began her trip to the Northern forest.

"Hotaruuuu" Mikan ran towards Hotaru, forgot that she had the black cat in her arms, and tried to get a flying hug from Hotaru, but before she even managed to get close, Bear was there with his punch, and Mikan flew away,and blinked like a star, before she landed on Pyo ( the gigant chiken right?) and jumped back, and landed on a chair.

" Hotaruuuu" mikan cried ( with a lake of tears of course ) but before she could finish her complain Hotaru sad coldly " stop crying, it makes you face even more uglier" Mikan stopped crying, and saw Ruka sitting next to her beloved Hotaru.

" Ruka-Pyon! are you here too ? I thought Hotaru asked me out on a date! oh! maybe the date was for you to, a romantic date- "

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

Hotaru stared emotionless at Mikan " if you complete that sentence, you wll feel the wreath of my updated baka-gun" Mikan sat quiet with a stupid simile on her moth. "what we are meeting here for today, was to discus something about Natsume, BUT its solved and everything is _fine" _hotaru took a sip of the tea " Natsume were suposed to go on a mission last nigh, put persona couldent find him, so he went to Ruka, but he have niter seen him-" she glared a cold at Ruka " but its all solved now, he was just... _sleeping... and a some _last questions, why do you have that cat, and what have you done to it!? and please keep on having a ribbon around he´s neck"she took a picture with her zebra-camera,if you looked close at Hotaru, you could see a smirk playing on her lips, but it soon disappeared. Mikan told them what had happened ( from her point of view )

after finishing their tea, Ruka got up from hes chair and helped Hotaru up (!) " well leave now mikan, see you later, have fun!" Ruka sad, and walked deeper down in the forest with his hand on hotarus wrist (!!)

_im going to kill that bastard, WHY did he let me down, what brainwashing drugs does the ice queen give him, to make him turn his back to me, SMILING with his hands on **hotaru´s** WRIST, without getting SHOT by the BAKA-GUN! _

FLASHBACK !

All the three of them watched Mikan fly away before,

"RUKA!"

"huh? who called my name?"

Natsume nibbled Rukas hand,

"RUKA its ME, **NATSUME!** Ruka looked down on the cat with suprise, telling the Ice queen, that Natsume were a..cat?

" that ugly Baka, has kidnapped me , giving me bad food, and gave me the name Nat, because i look and act like myself, and if she´s not acting idiotic enough, she made me were a ribbon! YES, one of her  **ugly ****red ribbons**, and i cant burn it away because my alice wont work, and get that smile off you face!" Natsume yelled in cat language? ( Hotaru had a ´animal-languagehuman-language, special owl edition´ ( 100 rabbit eatch, limited edition)

Ruka and Hotaru turned around and had a little discussion ( Natsume couldent hear) and after three baka shots, they came back.

"untill we find out, how to transform you back, well be ´honor´of staying with Mikan, it might take, hours...days...ore... _weeks" and with that Mikan came flying down from the sky, ending up in a chair._

**I****MPORTANT NOTE TO DISAPPOINTED READERS**:

i wrote what happened when he entered the bathroom, but do you know what!?

- I cant let Natsume so easily satisfy hes perverted mind, he cant just walk in there!, so I decided, to put this shower accident later in the story! :D

-

- im sorry for a bit boring chapter, ill try make the next chapter more... fun? lovey dovey? perverted? sweet? friendly? Hotaru/ruka special chapter?

-please review, and give me some ideas ! and if i get reviews, ill be so cheerful, that ill write faster! :D

- i know Natsume is a little OOC, ill try to give him a bit more _whatever_ personality, but its hard to do, because... HES A UNTALKING CAT!

( yes i made up the word "untalking" :)


	3. special edition!

**AN/ ** sorry for some bad grammar last chapter, but i just wanted to post it ASAP

and did you wonder what Hotaru said last chapter, right?

**" until we find out how to transform you back to normal, you will just have to stay with Mikan. Ruka and I have more important things to do, than to watch a pervert like you, and remember, it might take a day ore two... maybe a **_**week... **_**before we find out what to do with you****" Hotaru gave him a evil smirk and grabbed Rukas hand, and left.**

**Guaken Alice - The black perverted cat**

**SPECIAL EDITION - HOTARU AND RUKA - **what happened in the forest?

Ruka had been looking at Hotarus arm for more than 5 minuets.

_is she really holding my arm? am I dreaming? hmmm, I hope I´ll never wake up. But this begins to be awkward, we have been looking for ´something´in the forest where Natsume transformed, but its nothing here! I should begin a conversion..._

"erm.. Hotaru? do you think Natsume will be back to his normal form soon?" Ruka said quiet.

No answer.

"do you think we will find anything interesting here?" Ruka looked nervous at Hotaru.

Still no answer

"do you think Natsume will survive, living with Mikan, ore Mikan survive living with a cat she doesn't know is Natsume?"

_if she wont answer now, ill just stop asking these questions._

"we will find out soon" she said with a evil smirk " and ill make sure to have it all on tape!" Hotaru had dollar in her eyes, so Ruka just smiled, and walked with her deeper in the forest.

BAAAAAAM! a big three slammed down right in front of them. The ice queens mask were gone for a second, replaced with horror, but it soon dissapeard, and her cold mask came back

"PYO! why the heck did you akmost hit Hotaru with that three! you could have killed her! and me too! do you have any idea how angry im right now!?" Ruka shouted.

Ruka hold her hand tighter and tried to talk to a very jealous chicken. BAAAM! another three fell down, but not so close. " PYO! why are you doing this? stop it already! calm down, why are you angry? lets talk about it... over some tea..?"

in just a few seconds, alot of things happends, Pyo throws a last tree at Hotaru, Ruka pushes her out of the way, The gigant chicken pyo, runs away in sorrow, and then...

Ruka pushed Hotaru out of the way, and fell on top of her. and they are just lying there quiet...

_I never thought Ruka was such a pervert, hes just lying in top of me, he could at leas do something! oh! I got an idea, and its going to make me rich! i can see it all ready " Ruka X Pyo , jealousy can take you far" _

While Hotaru was spacing out with dollars in her eyes, thinking about her new photos, Ruka was thinking about something totally different.

_she´s so close, but I cant move, just a little bit closer, and I can kiss her lips... what would they taste like? hm... oh ! I know... crabs! she always eat crab... ore maybe like rabbit coins! ore dollars!...this...this is tarting to get awkward... I have to get up... ore kiss her... if I get up, then Ill loose this chance to kiss her... if I kiss her... Ill might end up dead... _

Ruka looked in he´s girlfriends eyes and saw lovely dollar signs. closer...closer...closer... Rukas lips captured Hotarus lips, his kiss was begging for respons... but no, nothing, he was about to get some air, when he felt a hand on hes neck, and another in he´s blond hair, and before he knew it, she responded his kiss. yes it was a pasionated kiss, but it was also a bit shy, Ruka had never seen ore felt Hotaru shy, but maybe he could find his way through the ice queens icy personality.

* * *

**AN/ **sorry for late update! i have been on my families... cabin ?

i really wanted to make a Hotaru X Ruka

i hope you enjoyed!

i really need some help with the next chapert...

**who can I make this story as good, funny, perverted, sweet, and all of that stuff as possible!?**

pleas review! thank you ! :D


	4. delete? please tell me!

**AN/ HI its me again! sorry for the late update, but I have been very busy. **

Sorry for making this a short chapter, im going to Spain for two weeks, ill be leaving the 25 !

but i guess ill be writing a few shapters wile im gon, but i will not post it before im home!

lets start the story! youichi

**Guaken alice - the black perverted cat **

**chapter 4 - **

"NATSUME!" why and how did you end up in my bed!?" Mikan yelled... at our beloved black cat ( did you think he was his normal again? oh... you didnt? tch)

Mikan was soaking wet, she had tried giving Natsume a bath, but ended up with a bath herself.

Natsume smirked when he saw her white T-shirt ( you have probably understood by now that he could easily se through it..uh... you didnt?)

_she has grown since i saw her under the alice festival when we were ten.. when she used that costume... and that time when we took the 5 years older sweet( _i dont remember the name or if it was 5 or 6 years older ) _tch, like i care -_

BOM BOM BOM

Mikan ran to the door " HOTARU! just give me to seconds so i can lock up the door! "

Mikan turned the key around.

"HOTAR-... You-chan?!" mikan´s mouth was wide open.

" w-why are you holding a baka gun? and why are you here?"mikan opened her door and dragged Youichi inside.

"have you seen Natsume? he´s been gone since Friday without telling me anything onee-chan, do you know where he is?" Youichi asked, but he still had he´s cold mask. ( Youichi has a brother / sister realationship with mikan)

" no, im very sorry You-chan, i have also been looking for him, but i cant find him, and no one have heard about any mission, not even Ruka-Pyon" Mikan told the boy who was now sitting on her lap.

"onee-chan, since when did you have a cat?" Youichi saw the black cat and looked surprised at Mikan, and fiddled (?) with her hair between his fingers.

Mikan smiled a big smile " since Friday! can I tell you a secret? I call him Nat, after Natsume,because he looks like him, and he´s as perverted as him!" mikan giggled sweetly and hugged Youich.

if you looked closely, you would have seen a suprised look on Youichi for a second, before he turned back to his emotional less face.

_what a baka! how can she possibly be so dumb? _natsume and Youichi thought.

_" Onee-chan? shall we spend some time together tomorrow? we can go to central town or something"_

* * *

"I cant believe we ate 4 boxes with hawalon (?)" Mikan giggled.

the whole afternoon had Mikan and Youichi spent in central town, eating hawalon and making the cat wear some weird outfits ( much to the cats dismay )

**Flashback**

_"Onee-chan, can we wisit the pet shop, so Natsu-...Nat can try a lot of costumes and stuff!" youichi smirked evilly._

_"sure You-chan, lets go! Mikan dragged the cat and Youichi to the store_

_. . . . . _

_"waaaah! maybe nat, are a girl, he/she looks really cute in that princess costume, what a greate idea of you You-chan to make him/her wear it!" Mikan giggled softly _

_Natsume was wearing a pink short dress, and it ended under his tail, and Youichi had smiled evilly and putted on two pink ribbons on his ears and one around hes tail. You wonder why natsume didnt resist?.. was it was not because he liked it... eh? you didnt think do?... it was because Youichi was black mailing him!_

**End of flashback **

"You-Chan, please tell me if you see Natsume, im a bit worried" Mikan gave Youichi a fake smile, and Youichi just nodded.

_i feel a bit bad for not telling her, but i want to know what´s going to happen next, and if the baka finds out..._

* * *

_ **AN/ **so sorry for the short chapter! i think this one, is the worst **EVER! **_

_I might delete it, but R&R until im back, and then ill decide on your Reviews._

i made it in a rush, because i cant write more before i leave, i have to pack and stuff... ill be gone in two weeks!

i think im going to start a new story, about mikan and natsume... they are 16... and of course hotaru and ruka AND Ill add some sweet Youichi stuff, he´s SO adorable!

and anna, nonoko, koko and you know those guys!

**Please help me with an ending, i cant continue for ever, and im out of ideas. **

should she end up cuddling hes chest, realising, its him?

should she find out?

should someone tell her?

**R&R**

- ida / Amuto Miru


	5. midnight walking

**AN/ THIS STORY GOES TO ALL MY READERS! **

I DONT WANT 4 CHAPTERS TO GO TO WAISTE! i want to make the last chapter special, and its going to be so to!! D:

thanks for all the burning, it mande me want to change the end! thanks thanks thanks

I'm feeling so dramatic today! D:

**-**

-

**Gakuen Alice - The black perverted cat - Chapter 5**

You know, when everything feels right, like the whole world is perfect, when birds sings lovely songs in the morning, and you cant wait to wake up? when everything is going your way?

Normally this would be the way Mikan felt. but right now? she felt like stealing Hotarus baka gun, and smash that door to toothpick's

" How the heck can a cat trick you out side the door, slam it in your face, and the LOCK IT!!" Mikan yelled loudly. She had been sobbing last night, no scratch that, she had been sobbing the WHOLE night. Around 04.30 the cat had been scratching the door, so the teary eyed Mikan had opened it, thinking the cat heard the nature calling. She opened the door, walking the cat outside to the school yard, when suddenly the cat made a U-turn and ran back, With mikan running right behind. And thats when the door slammed in her face.

after that she decided to go to Hotaru, to get some comfort (yeh, right)

**FLASH BACK**

"HOTARU! open up, its me!" Mikan yelled and knocked on the inventors door.

"of course i know its you! everyone in the town know its you and your high pitched voice!" Hotaru answered " now, what do you want so early in the morning? if its nothing important, ill give you a one ticket to the hospital!" The blackmailing queen said coldly

" erm... you see... Nat loced my out of my room so i just wanted some comfort from you H-"

"did you wake me up to tell me that a cat throw you out of your room? who wouldnt? want me to prove it?"

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

In a blink of the eye, Mikan was shoot far far away "who was it Hotaru?" Hotaru turned around " Mikan just wanted to tell that Natsume throw her out of her room" Hotaru said coldly Ruka chuckled " erm... Hotaru, when can i get my shirt back?"

**End of flash back **

So Mikan was now walking alone around, hoping the cat would open the door soon.

_Anna and nonoko is preparing for the cooking competition, and I cant find sumire, where can i go now?...I can cheek if Natsume is home !_

She ran to the special star room, and started knocking on the door. But after 5 minuets she gave up, remembered the reason she was crying the whole night. No one had seen Natsume from around a week, and no one knew where he was. Persona didn't want to tell her anything, and no one knew if he was on a mission.

She stood there looking at the door, before she ran back to the girls dorm. She sat down in front of her room, sobbing. She was half asleep, when she hears the door open.  
"Nat! oh, I'm so glad you opened the door!" Mikan cheering over the high I.Q of the cat. She didn't bother scolding the cat. She ran to the bed, laid down, closed her eyes when-

**BAKA BAKA BAKA, time to get up,BAKA BAKA BAKA,time to get your sorry butt up, BAKA BAKA BAKA,get up before I personally shoot you **and it went on and on.

Mikan knew by experience that the clock wouldn't stop if she wasn't done with her morning routines first. She had tried throwing the clock on the floor, drowning it in the bathtub, throwing it out the window, but the clock just wouldn't die!

Mikan rubbed her eyes, no more sleep before classes! she went to the bathroom and got dressed.

Mikan just walked in to the class room, not bothering greeting anyone, she just sat there staring at the wall " Mikan, is there something wrong?" Anna and Nonoko asked. Mikan told them not to worry, she had just gotten a to little sleep that night. Lucy Mikan, no jinno today.

ZAAAP!!

"waaaah! no ji-san! I didnt eat the last cupcake !" Mikan shouted and opened her eyes, and there he stood, jinno himself. "Detention Sakura!"

**After a horrible detention**

"nat-kun? Im sorry for keeping you up all night with my crying, its just that im worried for Natsume, and Hotaru have been acting stranger than usual " she looked at the jet black cat in her lap. " OH! i got this great idea!" Mikan grabbed the cat after his tale, and ran to the boys dormitory.

"KOKO! ...and sumire...? were you two...?" Mikan started but "Making out? If you hadnt bursted in, yes we would, but no" Koko gave her his famous grin. Mikan just stood there blushing "What now Mikan? want to take Koko away from me too? like you did with Natsume and Luca?" Sumire hissed "and she is wondering if you want to go shopping with her later this week" Koko ended, again. Sumire punched his arm " You want me to read your cats mind?" Koko grinned, Mikan just nodded.

_If you tell her its me, ill burn you to crisps _

"how are you going to do that?" Koko suddenly asked

"wha-what I thought you were the mindreader so I asked you if you could read his mind, not how i was going to do it-" Mikan gasped for air, but before she could continue

"wait Mikan, im trying to read his mind"

_tell her, and ill make you regret_

"all he is thinking about is... eating fish!" Koko grinned a goofy smile, Mikan thanked and ran away to her room.

"when do you think she will find out that shes the only one, who doesn't know that; 'nat' is natsume? koko asked, sumire just sweat dropped.

"can we continue what we started now?" Koko grinned at Sumire who rolled her eyes.

**Next morining**

"good morning Nat!" Mikan tried to wake up the cat

"baka..."

"**WHAAAAAT!?**" Mikan yelled in the top of her lungs, for the whole academy to hear.

-

-

**AN/ **did you get that Hotaru/Luca thing?

and YES, Natsume was the one saying "baka"


	6. AN, sorry!

AN/

im so sorry, but ive been obsessed with twilight for so long,

and im not ready to contiune to write on this story yet, ill try later!

**thanks to everyone who have been R&R and adding me in all kinds of ways!**

**and a big hug to my beta!**

-

please give me some ideas to how to continue, and ill try to update later! ;)

-ida


End file.
